Plantern
Plantern (Tạm dịch: Cây Đèn) là một cây cối tìm thấy tại không gian sương mù có khả năng xua tan một diện tích lớn sương mù trong vòng diện tích 7x5, cho phép người chơi nhìn thấy zombie và trồng cây khác dễ dàng trong diện tích xua tan đó, như Torchwood. Chúng có thể trồng ở mọi vị trí nhưng chỉ dùng được trong các màn sương mù và Vasebreaker. Về mặt tổng quan, cũng giống như Grave Buster, Plantern không thực sự hẵn là một cây ban đêm, bởi vì nó thuộc cây nấm nào cả, chính vì vậy nó cũng không cần phải trồng ở Mushroom Garden để phát triển. Âm thanh Almanac entry Trong Plants vs. Zombies Plantern Planterns light up an area, letting you see through fog. Range: one lane Special: lets you see through fog Plantern defies science. He just does. Other plants eat light and excrete oxygen; Plantern eats darkness and excretes light. Plantern's cagey about how he does it. "I'm not gonna say 'sorcery,' I wouldn't use the term 'dark forces,' I just... I think I've said enough." Cost: 25 Recharge: slow Trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Sun cost: 25 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast (Sluggish in game) 路灯花可以驱散迷雾并且看到隐形状态的盗贼僵尸。 路灯花蔑视科学，他就这样。其他植物吸收光可以排出氧气，路灯花都吸收黑暗发出光。路灯花曾就此坦言：“我不说什么‘巫术魔法’之类的东西，我只使用‘黑暗原力’这个词，我只是……我认为我已经说的够多的了。” Bản dịch tiếng Việt: Tỏa sáng lên một diện tích của bãi cỏ, Rogue Zombie còn có thể nhìn thấy trong lúc nó ẩn thân Plantern không nghe theo những điều khoa học. Chỉ là việc làm đơn thuần của cậu. Những cây khác thì lại hấp thụ ánh sáng và thả ra oxy; Plantern thì hấp thụ bóng tối và tỏa ra ánh sáng. Sự khác biệt ấy của Plantern muốn cho biết làm sao anh ấy làm được. "Tớ không định nói từ 'ma thuật,' Tớ không muốn dùng đến cụm từ 'vùng bóng tối,' Tớ chỉ... Tớ nghĩ tớ đã nói đủ rồi." Công dụng ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Công dụng duy nhất của Plantern là để xua tan một diện tích sương mù, cho nên trồng nó ở những vị trí bên phải xua nó đi, nhìn thấy rõ kẻ thù. Nếu Plantern được trồng tại một ô bên phải diện tích sương mù trên hàng hồ bơi, toàn bộ sương mù sẽ biến mất lởn vởn bên góc màn hình. Trong Vasebreaker, nó được dùng để nhìn xuyên thấu chiếc bình chứa gì trong diện tích 3x3. Việc sử dụng với Plantern sẽ trở nên dễ dàng, giúp tiết kiệm mặt trời để xua sương mù thay vì trồng Blover. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Trung Quốc) Plantern cũng thực hiện giống như trên, nó có thể phát hiện Rogue Zombie ẩn thân nằm trong diện tích đó, vùng phát sáng của Plantern (diện tích 5x5 hình thoi): S S S S S S P S S S S S S Chú giải: *S: Vùng phát sáng *P: Plantern Diện tích sương mù sẽ được xua tan giống như tựa game đầu tiên. Nâng cấp Plant Food Khi cho ăn Plant Food, Plantern tỏa sáng diện tích 5x5 hình vuông. Trang phục Plantern làm đơ toàn bộ zombie trong một lúc. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Plantern tiến hóa từ Grass Lantern, và tiến hóa thành Lighthouse Flower. Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Các màn thường Bạn nên đặt Plantern đằng sau cây phòng thủ như Wall-nut hoặc Garlic, hay bên trong cây Pumpkin, để ngăn chặn chúng khỏi bị ăn nếu bạn có thể, người chơi chỉ nên trồng hai Plantern trong một màn, đặt nó ở hàng thứ tư ở phía phải ngôi làng. Vasebreaker Plantern sẽ giúp bạn nhìn xuyên thấu những thứ đang chứa trong cái bình để đề phòng - lên đến tám là nhiều nhất. Trong trường hợp khẩn cấp, một cây Plantern có thể chặn được hầu hết zombie trong vùng đó để đoán được nên trồng cây gì tiếp theo để tiêu diệt. Ý tưởng khác, nên đặt ở giữa những cái bình hết sức có thể. Thử đặt phá một bình ở giữa trong diện tích 3x3 rồi trồng một cây Plantern ở đó. Mini-game It's Raining Seeds Trong Mini-game It's Raining Seeds, có sương mù nên dùng theo lối chơi giống như các màn Adventure Mode. Tuy nhiên, thì nó dựa vào mức độ may mắn, người chơi sẽ nhận hay không. Survival: Fog và Survival: Fog (Hard) Trong Survival: Fog và Survival: Fog (Hard), dùng Plantern khá thường xuyên. Khuyến khích rằng nên được trồng trước hai cờ (trước khi bạn phải chọn thêm hạt giống khác). Thêm nữa, các màn Survival Mode, bạn có thể sử dụng Blover thay thế, khi Balloon Zombie là mối đe dọa để có chỗ trồng cây khác, mặc dụ tốn nhiều mặt trời hơn mỗi lần bạn sử dụng Blover. Torchwood cũng là sự thay thế hoàn hảo cho Plantern, cộng thêm việc tăng sát thương gấp đôi cho cây bắn đậu, xua tan sương mù nhưng lại xua ít hơn nhiều so với Plantern. Một vài lời khuyên rằng nên trồng một cây Pumpkin quanh Plantern của bạn để ngăn zombie tấn công dễ dàng. Garlic cũng có thể trồng được ở trước Plantern để chặn zombie khỏi việc ăn Plantern của bạn, kết hợp cùng với Spikerock ở hàng kế bên của bãi cỏ (cả hồ bơi) để làm tăng sát thương hàng loạt zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Chỉ chọn Plantern khi bạn thấy sương mù hoặc Rogue Zombie trong Dark Ages. Tuy nhiên thì trong phần này Plantern sẽ lan tỏa theo hình dạng khác không như phần trước. Cho nên hãy bảo vệ nó khỏi bị ăn, nếu không sẽ lãng phí 25 mặt trời. Nên dùng Plant Food vào cây phòng thủ để bảo vệ Plantern hết sức có thể Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung *Plantern là từ ghép giữa "plant" (Tạm dịch: Cây cối) and "lantern" (Tạm dịch: đèn lồng, đèn dầu,...). *Hình thù của nó giống hơn cái đèn treo ở ngoài đường hơn là cái đèn bình thường. *Nó và Ground Cherry là những cây duy nhất dựa vào đèn lồng. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Cây sương mù Thể_loại:Sương mù Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây xua sương mù Thể_loại:Thành phần môi trường đặc biệt Thể_loại:Dark Ages (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Dark Ages (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được bằng mảnh ghép